the Lost chronicles of Zack Fair
by eternalmagai
Summary: This is the story of how Zack and Angeal meet and become friends. This dates from before "Crisis Core" to it. And as such I'm trying to capture as much influences and hidden plots towards CC as i can. hope you enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1: The meeting of Two Worlds

He opened his eyes to the sound of a roar. The light was hitting his eyes so intensely he had to raise his hand to cover the source of it, stretching his hands out to the intruding threat that was approaching his way. Everything was trailing in his vision and he couldn't think straight, all he kept hearing were footsteps and a voice in the back of his head telling him to "run". He tried to get on his feet but found he couldn't move, the first wave of pain shooting up his leg telling him to look down and assess the situation. That's when he noticed that there was a large pillar on his legs, he was pinned and had no way of escaping the SOLDIER's on their way to him. He tried to move the beam but it was too heavy for his hurt and tattered body. He wasn't strong enough for the first time in his life to get out of a situation he had caused.

He admitted defeat as the SOLDIER closed in on him with their weapons pointed and there lasers finding their way to his body like a swarm of firefly's attracted to his clothes. The light was now directly in his eyes causing another wave of pain to soar to his head all the way to the back of his skull only to find it's way to a pressuring pound in between his temples. From the way he felt he could tell that whatever he had been doing was dangerous enough to get the SOLDIER called on him. Looking around at the wreckage site he saw flames sporadically engulfed everywhere and feeding on the pillars that had somehow found their way to the ground, like a demon must devour a fresh kill.

"Who are you, and WHAT happened here?", the SOLDIER shining the light in his face demanded. In all honesty, he wished he knew but his pounding brain wouldn't permit anything in accept more pain. Squinting and in pain he managed an "I don't know" and just looked down in a daze, the world feeling like it was hitting him much like a tidal wave must hit a person. This was all too much to him and he wished very much to just be in his bed at his house and away from this insanity, wherever that was.

"Get him out of that rubble and get him on a stretcher", the SOLDIER ordered. A dozen others leapt down to where he was and began the hard work of lifting him out of the wreckage that had fallen on him. After what felt like ages of them laboring they finally got the beam a few inches lifted off of him, all they could manage. It was at this point that he realized that he could not move his legs at all, the slightest movement would send waves of excruciating pain up to his already pained brain. He cried in agony and one of the SOLDIER nearest him got the hint and began to grab him and position himself in order to assist the boy out. Just as the SOLDIER was positioned correctly the roof from up above them let out a few feet and stopped just enough to show them that they were in trouble if they didn't hustle.

"GET HIM OUTTA THERE NOW!!!!! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS COMIN' DOWN AND I WON'T LOSE ANY OF MY MEN TO THIS DEATHTRAP!", the lead SOLDIER ordered frantically.

The group lifted the beam a foot higher and the SOLDIER and the boy began to move carefully out of the spot they had found him in. When he was safely a few feet away from the area the SOLDIER's dropped the beam and began to usher the boy and SOLDIER out, moving obstacles in the way to make sure they could move as quickly and efficiently as possible. When they were a few yards away from the area, the roof collapsed. Looking back the boy and the SOLDIER saw that the collapse of the roof gave way to an oncoming disaster that they needed to get away from ASAP. The roof had knocked over a pillar that soon crashed into another pillar. These two pillars came toppling over caving in the roof further and starting to make the second story of this concrete sanctuary that had once been a cathedral into a caving in tomb. The roof was cracking and falling apart making pillars topple over everywhere. And it was fast approaching them.

"MOVE NOW!!!", said the lead SOLDIER. They began to run with everything they had, carrying the boy on his back the SOLDIER was in front with the lead. Soon the calamity had caught up with them and they were dodging falling debris, and scorched beams that prevented their escape. The main door was a good 20 feet away, they stood a chance of making it if they could hustle a little faster. As they got closer to their goal one of the beams fell on a SOLDIER that was lagging behind. The SOLDIER with the boy stopped as did the lead SOLDIER. Without thinking the lead SOLDIER took off his helmet to reveal a stern looking man with black hair reaching to his shoulders, and a strength in his eyes the boy had never seen before. Later on the boy would say that it was like looking in the face of an angel that was here to protect everyone.

"ANGEAL! IT'S TOO LATE! THIS PLACE IS CAVING IN AND WE'RE ALMOST OUT, DON'T DO THIS", said the SOLDIER with the boy on his back.

"That is not the SOLDIER way and it is DEFINITELY not mine! Go ahead, i'll catch up with you outside, just make sure this boy gets to the infirmary! NOW GO!"

Angeal ran back towards the SOLDIER that was pinned down by the beam and began to lift. The SOLDIER with the boy hesitated for a moment, and then decided to follow orders and ran as fast as he could towards the exit, dodging the rapidly falling debris that was standing between them and safety. The roof was gonna give any minute and Angeal needed to get out of there NOW. Just as they hit the door the rest of the building gave out and the whole place came crashing down, sending them flying towards the ground a few feet and a big plume of smoke billowing after them.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! ANGEEEAAAALLLLLL!!!!", screamed the SOLDIER that had just saved the boys life. All of the other SOLDIERS stood there waiting and murmuring amongst themselves peering into the smoke that was still thick hoping to see a figure of any kind. Hope was not there as they waited for ten minutes for some sign of life. The SOLDIER that had saved the boys life came to him and with a somber tone said, "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

A WEEK LATER

The boy had broken both legs and was told he might never walk again. He had found out the the SOLDIER that had saved his life's name was Kunsel, he would never forget it. The boy had been having dreams about the man that had ran back for his comrade. He would never forget his name either, Angeal. The boy decided right then and there that THAT was the man he looked up to and wanted to be like when he grew up. He wanted to be strong enough to protect any of the people that were around him. He wished that Angeal was still alive as he went to sleep in his bed in the infirmary. That's when he had the dream.

Angeal was standing there with white wings and looking over him saying something that he could not understand, it was inaudible but the boy knew it was important and something he would get when he was older. The boy looked at Angeal and started to see him fading, and just before he fully disappeared he heard him say, "What are your dreams?"

The boy awoke to see Angeal standing over him. Thinking he was still dreaming he answered Angeal, "To become strong as you, to become a hero". Angeal just smiled and stretched out his hand. The boy sat up slowly and painful realizing this wasn't a dream and stared at his hand. He then started to slowly stretch out his and Angeal gripped it warmly. The boy looked up at Angeal and was fully awake now. He was SURE this wasn't a dream because he could feel Angeal, as well as the wings were gone. Angeal just stared with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. The boy was confused and was dumbfounded at what was happening presently. An entourage of questions came beaming to the boys brain and he heard himself say, "I thought you were dead". Angeal just smiled and open his mouth as if to say something, and then thought better of it.

"What is your name?", he asked instead.

"Z-z-zack. My name is Zack Fair"

"Well, Zack Fair, my name is Angeal Hewley. When you are old enough... join SOLDIER... and maybe, just maybe, you can achieve that dream"

"B-but the doctor told me i might never walk again, i don't think i'd be much use to SOLDIER"

"Here's a little secret. If you want to truly become stronger, NOTHING will hold you back. If the doctor says you will never walk, prove him wrong and strengthen those legs. You know squats are really helpful in strengthening leg muscles so i hear", Angeal said with a smile as he turned away to leave. He walked to the door and then stopped and stood for a moment. He turned to look at Zack and smiled as he said, "See you in a couple of years kid, don't let me down".

Zack let his head rest on the pillow as he looked up at the ceiling fan. He knew what he wanted to do now and so he closed his eyes and thanked Angeal silently. He would never know how big of an influence he had been on him, but he hoped that he wouldn't let Angeal down. He then smirked, "Squats, huh?" and closed his eyes to get rest, tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of Brothers

The SOLDIER 1st Class came out of the building to see all his new recruits. He smiled to himself as he quickly reflected on when he was a new recruit so long ago. He started to descend the stairs and approached the nearest recruit as he started the introductory speech that he had to give to 2 groups before this one already.

"What are you here for?", he roared to the new protectors of everything that he believed in. As usual there was an uncomfortable shift in the energy as the recruits tried to figure out what the answer to his inquiry was. He let the moment linger as he watched all of the 37 bodies shift from one side to the other like they were near a fire that was too close and wanted to get away before it was too late. He noticed only one of them was still stoic and that intrigued him, but he continued on with the ceremony.

"You are here for many reasons. Maybe you didn't want to go to school and decided you would become SOLDIER instead. Maybe your girlfriend is pregnant and you didn't want to face her", a few chuckles were let out here as was usually the case at his humor. " Maybe you're here because you just felt that there was nothing more important than protecting your hometown and everything that is dear to you with your your own to hands and making sure your strength was always increased", silence was found when he said this.

"WHATEVER the case you are here there is ONE reason that you all stand before me today. There is only one reason that you all have come to be here in this moment, and THAT is... your honor. You are here for different reasons but only a man with HONOR decides to go on THIS road. ONLY A MAN WITH RESPECT FOR ALL THAT HE WAS GIVEN IN THIS LIFE puts his life on the line day in and day out to protect those that gave him what he has. YOU are ALL HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE HONOR. YOU ARE ALL HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PROVE YOUR HONOR... you all have made your families, home town, and SHIN-RA already proud by making such a decision, and you will continue to make them proud with each advancement in the ranks you make, each mission you succeed in, and EACH DAY YOU PROTECT THOSE THINGS YOU ARE HERE TO PROTECT..."

Silence broke with a only a cough as that last bit he said went echoing into the night. The new recruits were all in awe of him he could tell and he only hoped they had listened to everything he had said and taken it to heart. He drew in a breath and continued.

"RECRUITS... REMOVE YOUR HELMETS AND SOUND OFF WHEN I CALL YOUR NAMES!", they all removed their helmets as was ordered and he began to read off all the names. There were a variety of answers to the names from "HO", to "SIR YES SIR" but when he got to a certain name he got a unique answer he had not expected.

"Zack Fair", he called out

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, ANGEAL"

Angeal looked up for two reasons. First he had NOT given his name yet and as far as he was aware no one KNEW his name yet; but second and a LOT more important, he KNEW that name from somewhere and knew that phrase as well. As he looked up he saw that the one who he had called out happened to be the same man that had caught his curiosity earlier by being stoic.

The man he saw was looking at him intently with a huge grin on his face as if he KNEW that would catch his attention. He had black hair that drew attention but not NEARLY as much as his eyes. They weren't even infused with mako yet but they looked like they held secrets all by themselves. They were green but they were deep. Emerald couldn't explain his eyes, Angeal was lost in them for a moment. Then after a moment longer he sternly said, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, RECRUIT?"

The man by the name of Zack smiled even bigger and said," 7 years ago you told me 'If you want to truly become stronger, nothing will hold you back'", in a mocking voice somewhat resembling Angeal's. All of the other recruits sniggered and Zack smiled bigger and then said, "I guess those squats really paid off man, can't thank you enough for that"

That brought it back to Angel, he knew this man back when he was a boy. He had saved him from an abandoned cathedral that had been blown to bits. This boy had caused the accident and had broken both of his legs in the process, and Angeal HAD said that to the boy. He shook his head and smiled knowing this was going to be a lively member of SOLDIER that he PERSONALLY would have to watch like a hawk. He made a personal note to himself to tell Lazard, the head director of SOLDIER, to put Zack in HIS charge and then said, "Well i'm glad to see that we could have such a shining example of how my workout plan does help", he smiled at Zack for a moment and Zack smiled even bigger and scratched his nose and puffed his chest as if to say "That's right, I"M the man. He then added, "I'm SO happy to see it worked that i think that ALL OF YOU can take a lesson from Mr. Fair here and do 60 squats right now, since it truly does work. Be sure to thank Mr. Fair as you do them, i want to make sure HE KNOWS how much we ALL appreciate his enthusiasm for the day". All the recruits groaned and shot Zack dirty looks as he himself said aloud, "WHAT???"

Angeal laughed into the night....

2 weeks later

"ANGEAL! ANGEEEAAAL!! WAIT UP MAN, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU", called out Zack barreling down the hall. Angeal shook his head as he ran his head through his hair as if to say "not again" and turned around to assist his approaching "star recruit" as his comrades had come to call him. He watched as Zack almost knocked over 3 personnel in his way trying to get to him, and KNEW that he was going to have to apologize to each and every one of them later.

"Yes Mr. Fair, how can i help you today?"

"Why did you cancel my sword training today? I went to the training grounds and they told me that i couldn't participate today and i should talk to you"

"Yes well since LAST time you nearly destroyed the fight simulation center, i figured it was safer that you DIDN'T hold a sword for a while"

"Awwwww come on Angeal! It was tryna attack an old man in that simulation, i HAD to do something. It might have been a BIT overboard but i protected the man didn't I?"

"It was a COMPUTER SIMULATION of what you should do if you see a helpless citizen being confronted by a monster, you WEREN'T supposed to attack it, the monster was a RABID DOG, and you decided the BEST way to control the situation was to CAST IT ON FIRE, which nearly burned down the ENTIRE TRAINING ROOM, and hack and slash at anything you deemed a threat. I stand by my decision"

"Awwwwww come on man. You woulda done the same thing in my boat, don't gimme that! So what am i supposed to do INSTEAD of sword training?"

"Why not try READING THE GUIDEBOOK on how to PROPERLY confront situations of that sort. While your at it, I'd like a 5 page paper on what Honor means to you and how to not bring DIShonor to SOLDIER or Shin-ra, handed to me by 1400 today."

"WHAT??? THAT'S IN LIKE...", Angeal watched as he tried to calculate it in his head and got irritated even more so after a minute went by, "Yes it's in 45 minutes Mr. Fair, so you MIGHT want to hurry", he finally said.

"Awwww man, this blows"

"What was that?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING! I'll have that to you by 1400, Angeal!", Zack called out as he tore down the hallway trying to stay out of trouble he was already in. Angeal watched as he almost mowed over 2 more personal and shook his head and smiled as he walked away.

A MONTH LATER "SOLDIER 3RD CLASS FIRST MISSION: INVESTIGATE A DISTURBANCE IN GONGAGA

"OH MAN ANGEAL! I'M SO EXCITED! WE'RE GOIN BACK TO MY HOMETOWN MAN! OH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL ALL MY FRIENDS THAT I MADE IT! AND I GET TO SEE MY GRANDMA AS WELL! OOOOOH THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!", Zack was basically crashin off the walls.

"Calm down Mr. Fair. You'll be able to see your family and friends soon enough but remember, we have a JOB to do. This isn't a vacation"

"I know I know. Hey Angeal, I REALLY wish you'd stop this Mr. Fair crap and just call me Zack. WE go back, man. Is this how you treat ALL your friends?"

"If i considered you a friend then no, but you are my colleague, and what's more your a nuisance. If you would act with a little bit more restraint and humility then you'd have a better chance at me calling you Zack"

"Restraint... humility? I can do that. You just watch, Angeal", Zack said as the truck went bumping about so much so that he went tumbling into one of his comrades and ended up on the floor. Angeal just smiled and said, "I await the day"

15 minutes later they arrived at their destination. The truck slowing down and then halting. The anticipation was too much to bare and the atmosphere was like the moment before a big fight. Angeal noticed that ALL of it was coming off of Zack and rolled his eyes as he told everyone, "Let's let Mr. Fair out first since he looks as though he has to pee real bad after a long trip". Everyone laughed including Zack. They all got out and formed in formation, Zack at the front. They were instructed to put on their helmets and then await for orders.

"Uuugggh! What's the hold up, Angeal! Shouldn't we be in there already?"

"Mr. Fair. Please understand that things take time and procedure. We must make sure that everything is alright and that no one is harmed at the mome---". Just then an explosion occurred making everyone look towards Zack's home town. The dust kicked up a puff of smoke and a black trail started ominously flowing skyward. Then another explosion, and a few screams.

"WE NEED ALL UNITS! REPEAT WE NEED ALL UNITS! THIS IS BIG!", came on the radio.

"THAT'S OUR CUE GENTLEMEN! LOOK ALIVE THIS IS NOT A DRILL!", Angeal exclaimed, "GEAR YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE WE'RE GOIN IN!"

They headed out into the town. Buildings were ablaze and people were frantically running around. Angeal led his squad through the town towards the back where other SOLDIER were gathering. Zack looked up at the fires and the chaos that was ensnaring his beloved town. As he looked he saw people he had grown up with terrified at what was going on, he saw some of his friends shaken and then he saw his house. The house he had grown up in, was on fire. Without thinking he broke ranks and started running for it. Angeal must have saw him because he was on him in a second saying, "YOU CAN'T BREAK RANKS! STOP IT!"

"THAT'S MY HOUSE ANGEAL! THAT'S WHERE MY GRANDMA LIVES! I HAVE TO SEE IF SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

"WE ARE ON MISSION MR. FAIR! YOU MUST OBEY ORDERS AND PROTOCOL! WHERE IS YOUR SOLDIER HONOR?"

"WHERE IS THE HONOR IN SEEING THE HOUSE YOU GREW UP IN BURNING DOWN?? WHERE IS THE HONOR IN BEING ABLE TO HELP THOSE THAT YOU WANT TO PROTECT AND NOT BEING ABLE TO BECAUSE OF STUPID RULES AND PROTOCOL??? YOU SAID IT YOURSELF 'PROTECT WHAT YOU ARE HERE TO PROTECT', THIS IS MY THING I MUST PROTECT!"

Angeal sighed and looked back at his squad. He closed his eyes and made his decision. "Fine! If your going, I'm going with you. Don't think you won't be reprimanded for this Mr. Fair, when we get back to Midgar I think you and me need to have a talk about what it TRULY means to have honor"

"Awwwwww man"

"KUNSEL! Take over my squad! Me and Mr. Fair are going to go investigate the buildings"

They set out towards the house. As Zack came barreling up the stairs screaming out "GRANDMA!" over and over again, Angeal made sure that the 1st floor was secure. He checked the living room and was about to go towards the bathroom when he heard Zack's muffled cries, "STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDMA YOU ASSHOLE!" Angeal bolted up the stairs taking them by threes. As he neared the top of them he heard a gunshot and heard a body drop to the floor. He ran into the room where he heard it from with his hand on his hilt ready for anything. He saw a man with a red tattered cape and a golden arm holding a gun at him and then disappear out the window in a flash. He remembered later that the man had red eyes he would NEVER forget.

Zack was on the ground bleeding from the gut. He was holding it and looking up at Angeal as if to say "Damn! Sorry man. I was just tryna protect my grandma". Angeal rushed to him and put pressure on his wound. He looked up at the bed and saw an older lady torn to shreds. Whoever had done this was not human, but a MONSTER. Angeal wished that he had been here to stop any of this from happening. He should have been here sooner. He looked at the blood that stained and splatter all over the walls and was filled with a rage he never knew he could experience.

Zack coughed and Angeal looked down at him. Zack smiled and mustered, "Damn man. All that talk... down there and I .... couldn't even stop... that guy from killing my grandma... some hero... i turned out to be"

"Don't talk like that. You did the right thing, Zack"

Zack stared at Angeal as he realized that he finally was called by his real name. He looked at him for a long time and then smiled as he said, "Yup i must... really be dyin for you... to call me Zack". Angeal started laughing and picked Zack up slowly and gently wrapping his arm around his neck. He made his way down the stairs and out to the town.

"SOMEONE HELP US! MAN DOWN! GET THE MEDIC SQUAD!"

"You know... Angeal?... This is... the second time you've saved me... a man could... get used to this", and then he started laughing again but it hurt him too much.

"Stop talking, and DON"T think that your gettin out of my lecture when we get back. Your still in for one", Angeal said chuckling. Zack laughed again and winced from the pain.

"Don't make me... laugh Angeal. If i do make it... I'd be glad to... hear that lecture"

The medics came for Zack and rushed him off to treat him. Angeal looked around at the town. The squads were already taking care of things. Treating the people, putting out the fires, searching the area for the culprit and any more hazards. He then looked back at Zack and smiled fondly remembering how his first assignment was similar with Sephiroth and Genesis. He remembered how Genesis had been injured in battle and Sephiroth and him had had to save him from battle. It was surprising how much Zack reminded him of Genesis.

"Well, looks like there's work to be done," he told himself, " I'm proud of you Zack... you found your honor". Angeal saw a man was injured and began to help him to the medics.

3 WEEKS LATER

"ANGEAL! ANGEAL! WAIT UP MAN", Zack came rippin through the halls almost knocking over 2 personnel and once more Angeal knew he was going to have to apologize to them later.

"What is it Zack?"

"Hey man! They just let me out of the infirmary and i wanted to thank you for everything, man! You TOTALLY saved my neck out there"

Angeal started laughing and Zack joined in. Then Angeal said, "Don't thank me yet. If i recall correctly, I still owe you a lecture"

Zack stopped laughing and looked dumbfounded. All he could muster was "Awwww really? Didn't me gettin injured do enough?"

"Nope! Now that your all better I think i should remind you that Honor is something that is not given out but earned. In order for you to have honor you must..."

fin


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonds of War

"Man, Angeal! Do we EVER get to do anything fun?", Zack asked his newly formed friend and superior. They had been sitting on a hill on assignment for 3 hours now and their target had yet to reveal himself to them. Angeal was looking through his binoculars intently as he responded, "No, Zack. We don't get to do anything... fun"

"This is a drag", Zack laid back on the grass and looked up at the stars trying to count how many there were for entertainment. He suddenly sat up bolt right and started shaking Angeal. "Hey man, how come you never talk about your life or where your from?"

Angeal clearly irritated but knowing that he wasn't going to be "let off the hook" until he gave some sign of answer, sighed.

"Zack, let's not forget that you are still a SOLDIER 3RD class, and aren't really in any position to be 'buddy buddy' with me, your ranking officer"

"Awwwww that doesn't matter. You know you like me Angeal, I'm your 'Star Recruit', man. I kinda... grow on you, you'll see", Zack said smiling and shoving Angeal's shoulder as if to say "you know I'm right". Angeal rolled his eyes and said very bemused, "Oh joy"

"Come on, Angeal. Don't be like that, tell me somethin man. Do you have a girlfriend back where you live?"

Angeal sighed and admitted defeat. He put down his binoculars and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes I have a girlfriend, well no I don't, well sorta... it's complicated"

"Apparently. So what's her name?"

"Why is that important?"

"Well... so I don't think your makin her up"

"Think whatever you want, i really don't care, Zack", Angeal stated as he started to pick up his binoculars again. Zack sensing that he was onto some juicy information that he didn't wan to let go of quickly grabbed the binoculars from Angeal. "ZACK", Angeal said weary of the games

"Come on Angeal. Tell me man, what's she like"

"Well," Angeal sighed because he knew he couldn't get out of it, "she's... i don't know. She's nice, she has wavy brown hair. Always smiling, and makes sure to give me whatever her family bakes. We used to go on little adventures through the hills and woods and go fishing at the creek. She loved to sing, and i could listen to her voice all day. We would sneak out of our houses sometimes and just go look at the stars all night and talk about what we wanted to do with our lives. She taught me about honor, and about... how to accept myself for... who i was...", he tapered off to silence as he stared off into the past. Zack was too transfixed in this new information to let it go.

"She sounds perfect man, so WHAT'S the complication?"

"WE... just... CAN'T be together, Zack. She just wouldn't want a guy like... me"

"What are you talkin about, Angeal?? You are the coolest guy i know... besides myself, man"

"Drop it, Zack. Give me back the binoculars", Angeal said as he reached for them.

"Na-uh. First you tell me her name", Zack held the binoculars out of his reach

"Zaaaack, I'm warning you. Give me the bino----"

A gun shot was heard and both of them turned towards the sound. Zack handed over the binoculars and Angeal looked to see if it was their target. It wasn't, it was a man that was dressed peculiar. Angeal couldn't make him out because he was in the shadows but there was something shining on him. Angeal decided to wait it out and see what would happen. He watched as the figure disappeared into the shadows and then as a mob of men poured out of the building armed to the teeth with guns. They hadn't seen the figure retreat to the alley right next to them, but they must have heard something because they all went that way.

It wasn't long before there was a shoot out and Angeal was more surprised to see them all go down within seconds. Whoever this person was they were VERY handy with a gun.

"What's going on Angeal? Lemme see, lemme see", Zack said reaching for the binoculars.

"Give me a second, Zack! Something strange is happening right now", Angeal looked through the binoculars again but the figure was no where to be seen. He wondered if the mysterious person was still in the ally but felt they weren't.

Angeal needed to make a decision soon otherwise this lone gunman might assassinate their target. He weighted the options and decided.

"Come on, Zack! We're goin in"

"Finally! Some real action!"

They were on the move before they blinked. Angeal was in the lead and ran faster than Zack thought was possible with that heavy sword on his back. Zack hugged the wall right next to Angeal when they got to the building.

"Zack, cover me! I"m going to find our target you stay down here and make sure that no one comes out."

"Roger!"

Angeal tore into the building and up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Zack was pumped up and ready for anything, but after a few moments he began to worry that Angeal might need his help. He started conflicting within himself whether or not to go up and give Angeal support or stay put and follow through with his orders. As he was going over every possible scenario in his head he heard more gunshots and before he could think he was running up the stairs.

He ran down a hallway and saw a few dead bodies strewn across the floor. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and started walking slowly down the hall ready for anything. One of the people he had mistaken for dead at first glance was just REALLY injured and bleeding to death. Zack went to him and applied pressure to his chest wound. The man appeared to be a scientist but his name tag was too bloodied to read. He was trying to say something but it was VERY difficult for him to speak.

"Th... the... m-man... w-w-was... shoot... ing... and w-we... d-d---"

"It's okay! Don't try to speak you'll just lose more blood that way. It's okay my comrade Angeal will get you all fixed up as soon as he's done dealing with whoever did this to you, just hold on okay. Don't die on me just hold on okay, man?"

The dying man smiled as he said, "Y-y-you... re... mind me... of m-my.... son" His smile widened even more and then he breathed no more.

"No! Come on, man! You can't be dead, come on, man open your eyes! Come on, man just stay right here I'm gonna go get Angeal and everything will be alright, okay?", Zack took off down the hall with his sword desperately looking for Angeal. He ran down hallways confused and in shock until he had to stop for air. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he stood there panting and gripping his hair.

Is THIS all I'm good for??? he thought. Is THIS what i became SOLDIER for??? I CAN'T EVEN SAVE A MAN'S LIFE THAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I CAN'T EVEN FIND ANGEAL TO SAVE THIS MAN'S LIFE!

"ANGEAL WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!!!", he screamed frantically looking left and right. He heard more gun shots down the hall echoing and teasing him. He ran in the direction of them and slowed down as he heard Angeal talking to someone.

"What is your name? Maybe we can get you fixed. You don't have to do this. There is NO HONOR in this"

"Shin-ra... did this... to me! They WILL NOT FIX IT!!!! They call me... an ABOMINATION!!! I AM CURSED! I AM DAMNED! I HAVE NO NAME DON'T YOU SEE, I HAVE NO LIFE I HAVE NO ANYTHING! SHIN- RA TOOK EVERYTHING! AND ALL WHO SERVE... ALL who serve under them... even you military dogs that call yourself SOLDIER will perish by my hand," said a strange voice, then there was a cocking of a gun, " farewell SOLDIER 1st Class... give my regards to your god when you meet him"

Zack ran in the room screaming "NOOOOO!!!!' before the gun could be fired. Angeal looked back shocked to see Zack in the building. The man that had been talking was in a dark corner but even then Zack knew he knew him. He could see the red eyes that had been burned into his brain. THIS was the man who had killed his grandma, the same man that had destroyed his hometown and had shot him. He lost it and started charging the man in the shadow trying to get passed Angeal, sword raised. He meant to KILL THIS MAN. Angeal grabbed at him and grabbed for the sword saying, "DON'T DO IT".

Everything happened in slow motion. There was a gun shot. There was blood as both Angeal and Zack looked at each other. Zack looked horrified as he looked down. Angeal was bleeding from the stomach, he had been shot in the back protecting this murder that had killed his grandma. Zack looked from Angeal to where the man had been, he was gone. Angeal grabbed onto Zack as he lost his footing.

"NO ANGEAL! YOUR NOT DYING ON ME", Zack found strength he didn't know he had as he grabbed Angeal by the shoulder and dragged him limping out of the building. He called the squad that was nearby and told them to get a medic there stat. They ran back to the base not but a few blocks away.

"Her name was... Lanna", Angeal said

"What? Angeal don't talk, man. I'm not losin you, not like this"

Angeal smiled. "I don't plan on dying today, Zack. I'm telling my closest friend as of the moment... an answer to the question he asked", he said smiling even bigger

Zack started crying as he smiled and laughed as well. "So am i gonna hear one of your famous lectures for this TOO?"

Angeal laughed and stopped because of the pain, "No... this time... you saved me, i think i can... save the lecture for another... time" he said as he started laughing again. He winced from the pain but kept smiling as he looked at his newest comrade and friend. He reflected on how on the battlefield sometimes war brings people closer, like Sephiroth and him became medic came and took him away as Zack looked at his superior officer and mentor become a little bit more human. He looked at the sky and started praying to whatever god was up there listening for Angeal to be okay. As he pleaded with that god a single white feather fell from the sky and Zack caught it.

"I don't know about omens... but if this is what i think it is, does that mean Angeal is gonna be... alright?", he asked to the invisible god.

6 WEEKS LATER...

"Zack. I would like to see you for a second", Angeal said as he poked his head into Zack's room. Zack was still asleep and so he just groaned and muttered "10 more minutes". Angeal finding this humorous left a note on his table which stated his official certification on achieving SOLDIER 2nd Class recommendation. He would have to pass a few tests but Angeal had faith in his new friend... he just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Angeal left the room and looked out at the hustle and bustle of people trying to get places and do things. He smiled as Kunsell came up to him and asked, "So how'd he take the news?"

"i think... we'll just let him sleep for right now", Angeal smiled

"I know what you mean, the less of him we have to deal with the better, right?", they both laughed at this while they conversed down the hallway. Before they got all they way to the end of it they heard:

"WHAT???? ANGEAL MAN I LOVE YOU!"

"Kunsell, run", Angeal said and took off. Kunsell not knowing what to do took off after Angeal.

fin


End file.
